Many vehicular computing systems now provide advanced functionality to a user while the user travels within the vehicle. Navigation, musical playback, even limited access to internet data and calendar functions can be provided. When integrated with the nature of vehicular travel, countless opportunities are presented for improvements to the driving experience. Typically, however, the experience ends when the user leaves the vehicle.
Similarly, vehicles now come equipped with emergency condition reporting. Upon detection of an accident (e.g., through airbag deployment, etc.), a vehicle computing system may report the accident to an emergency responder. While the user is still at the scene, the vehicle computing system may continue to communicate with the emergency responder. If the vehicle is powered down, or the connection to a wireless device is fading, the call may be transferred to the wireless device for completion. Once the call is completed, however, the utility tends to end.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0265534 generally relates to a data transfer device which controls data transfer between a first memory device and a second memory device, includes a first transfer arbiter circuit and a second transfer arbiter circuit. The first transfer arbiter circuit outputs, in response to a transfer instruction for transfer of data from the first memory device to the second memory device, first transfer instructions to transfer data in a first transfer unit in an order of addresses. The second transfer arbiter circuit outputs, in response to the first transfer instruction, second transfer instructions to transfer the data of the first transfer unit in a second transfer unit smaller than the first transfer unit. The second transfer arbiter circuit outputs the second transfer instruction in an order of accessible addresses in the first and second memory devices
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0019240 generally relates to an information processing apparatus and method for enabling efficient content download and transfer processing operations. In downloading content, a content identifier thereof is acquired, a particular piece of content subject to transfer to an external device is identified on the basis of the acquired content identifier, the identified content is retrieved from a data storage block, and the retrieved content is transferred to the external device or written to an information recording medium, so that the processing of content downloading, the processing of content transfer to an external device and content writing to an information recording medium such as CD can be executed as a sequence of processing operations, thereby providing significantly efficient content download and content transfer or content write processing operations.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0210483 generally relates to methods for remotely controlling actions of a virtual world identity of a user include transmitting instructions to the virtual world identity of the user from a mobile terminal associated with a real world identity of the user. The instructions are transmitted as a voice call, a text message and/or an instant message (IM). Updated information associated with the transmitted instructions is received from the virtual world identity of the user at the mobile terminal. The updated information includes an identification of a condition triggering transmission of the updated information.